


taste of your lips (i'm on a ride)

by tostitos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: Dongyoung is confident about a lot of things -- it came in a package deal with his ego -- but he has never been more sure that offering to kiss your best friend who has never tried it before so he doesn't end up as 'that loser university freshman who hasn't even made it halfway to first base and is obviously a shitty kiss virgin' is kind of a big deal.It's more like, a colossal deal.(And that might be because Dongyoung has the slightest -- tiny, itty-bitty, minuscule, not even there, to be honest -- crush on Yuta but probably not. Definitely not.)





	taste of your lips (i'm on a ride)

**Author's Note:**

> idk mannn like i just really wanted to write about cute people kissing and this happened

As much of a meticulous overthinker as Dongyoung can be, sometimes he makes bad decisions -- absolutely stupid and idiotic decisions -- out of a glitch in his normally perfect system. And this, sitting on Yuta's bed, hands wedged under his thighs to hide how they tremble, across from the Japanese boy who looks completely at ease, is the worst decision he's ever made. One he's not sure he'll recover from.

"Actually, you know what," he raises his voice above the sound of Zion T playing low over Yuta's bluetooth speaker, "I change my mind. This is a dumb idea and I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Yuta stares back at him boredly. He's the epitome of calm and Dongyoung doesn't understand how because he feels like his heart is going to beat straight out of his chest and flop around between them like a fish out of water until it and Dongyoung die.

"Dude, it's not that big of a deal." Yuta shrugs, the lazy smirk that's always present on his face joined by a raised eyebrow. "It's not like we're going to make out."

Dongyoung is confident about a lot of things -- it came in a package deal with his ego -- but he has never been more sure that offering to kiss your best friend who has never tried it before so he doesn't end up as ' _that loser university freshman who hasn't even made it halfway to first base and is obviously a shitty kiss virgin_ ' is kind of a big deal.

It's more like, a colossal deal.

(And that might be because Dongyoung has the slightest -- tiny, itty-bitty, minuscule, not even there, to be honest -- crush on Yuta but probably not. Definitely not.)

"Unless you want to make out," Yuta adds after a moment.

Dongyoung hates how he immediately feels heat around his neck and curses mentally, knowing that there's a blush spreading across his face this very moment. He scowls and starts to stand so he can dramatically storm out of Yuta's room, but Yuta lunges across the space between them and a warm hand latches onto his wrist.

The teasing twinkle to Yuta's eyes have sobered a bit. "Doyoung, chill. I won't do anything you're not comfortable with, you know that.

"Yeah..."

As much as they play cat and mouse, Dongyoung doesn't trust anyone as much as he does Yuta and as dumb as the Japanese boy's suggestion is, that's why Dongyoung initially agreed in the first place.

That's why Dongyoung sucks in a wavering breath, pretends his heart isn't thudding and his stomach isn't fluttering with nervous butterflies, and mumbles, "Just...can we tone down the jokes? They're really not helping."  
Yuta rubbing circles into the pulse point of Dongyoung's wrist isn't helping either.

"Yeah, of course," Yuta murmurs soothingly and that smooth voice is absolutely not of any help. "So you want to do it?"

_No, but also yes._

Dongyoung doesn't register any movement, but he must nod or hum or just look expectant because a grin finds its way back to Yuta's handsome face and the Japanese boy scoots closer, shuffling to sit beside Dongyoung rather than across.

Shoulder to shoulder like this, thighs pressed up together, Dongyoung tries not to fidget. The standing lamp in Yuta's room casts a dim, yellowish glow around them but even so, it's not dark enough to mask the pink tint to his cheeks. He knows Yuta can see it, those deep brown eyes hidden behind grey color contacts roaming every inch of his face, but the other boy says nothing of it.

Yuta's hands, soft and warm, lightly cup Dongyoung's cheeks. Dongyoung lets his eyes slip closed as the Japanese boy angles his head in his direction, hoping that Yuta picks up on the silent hint to go for it and not let Dongyoung's overactive mind cause him to chicken out again by announcing when he's going to lean in.

The suspense of waiting is just as nerve-wracking, though, as evidenced by Dongyoung's heart threatening to give out with every second that passes with Yuta's hands on his cheeks and the feeling of his eyes watching every twitch of Dongyoung's lips.

He wonders what Yuta sees when he looks at him - if he sees a cute boy who happens to be his best friend or if he just sees a friend and nothing more.

Dongyoung's internal dialogue and suffering is cut short when he feels the quick puff of Yuta's warm, vanilla ice cream breath on his chin a second before he presses his lips firmly against Dongyoung's.

There are no fireworks but there is magic because magic is the only explanation for how Dongyoung can still be alive even when his most important internal organs have shut down.

Yuta's lips are a little chapped and, more accurately, rather than kissing Dongyoung's mouth, are closed around his top lip, but it's nice.

Very nice.

He doesn't know what to do with his hands. Should he loop them around Yuta's neck? But the intimacy of that thought has another rush of warmth traveling from his head to his toes. He's trying to make it through this without crossing the Friends-Who-Are-A-Little-Too-Comfortable-With-Each-Other line into Friends-Except-One-Is-Harboring-A-Big-Fat-Crush-On-The-Other territory.

So, he settles for resting his hands lightly on the slight concave curve of Yuta's hips, curling his fingers into the loose black fabric of his old UVERworld band tee.They tighten, pinching at the shirt when Yuta hums an approving noise and moves his lips against Dongyoung's until they fit better.

Dongyoung doesn't know if it's the subtle praise or the sweet, gentle pressure of the kiss - not that it matters, because it's absolutely horrific either way - but he squeaks an embarrassing sound that could be classified as the beginnings of a pleased moans.

He's willing to pretend it never happened, but apparently that doesn't transfer through their Best Friend Telepathy and Yuta draws back with a soft exhale. Dongyoung wonders if his eyes are as round with panic as he thinks they are.

"So?"

So? Dongyoung doesn't even know what that question is asking.

He runs his tongue over his bottom lip and convinces himself that Yuta's attention hasn't flicked to his mouth. "It was, um, okay."

One of Yuta's eyebrows arch. "Okay?"

"Well, it was my first time and kind of short so I don't know what you want me to say. Like, it was fine, I'm fine, everything is fine."

There's a breath of silence where Yuta simply stares at Dongyoung and before the Korean boy can nervously snap at him to stop, Yuta sucks his teeth.

"You want to do it again?"

 _Yes._ "That's not what I said," Dongyoung replies.

Yuta rolls his eyes. "No, I'm asking. Do you want to do it again?"

 _Yes_. "What?"

Dongyoung was expecting Yuta to heave a sigh and repeat himself for the third time and that's why his breath catches when strong hands return to his cheeks as Yuta pulls him in.

"You're a lot more obvious than you think you are," whispers Yuta.

And when they're this close, almost nose to nose and exhaling soft breaths against each other's chins, who can blame Dongyoung for losing his head and surging in to fit their lips together again. By the time Yuta's words sink in, alerting Dongyoung that his crush on his best friend may be open knowledge, it's already too late.

Yuta puffs out a laugh against his mouth, placing one of his hands firmly on Dongyoung's right thigh. He presses harder against Dongyoung's lips and slides his other hand over his shoulder and down the Korean boy's back, settling it on his waist.

Wrapped in his hold like this, Dongyoung can't help but toss the rest of his inhibitions aside, whining openly as he shifts to get closer. His breath stutters when Yuta parts his lips and nibbles lightly at his own full bottom lip, and his stomach warms as Yuta squeezes his thigh.

"Yuta," he gasps, trembling fingers tugging at his best friend's shirt.

The groan that vibrates against his lips sends his head spinning. This isn't happening. It can't be. He has to be dreaming. It wouldn't be the first time his imagination has conjured up fantasies like this.

There's a brush of wet over his lip and Dongyoung hesitates for a second, nervous about his lack of experience, before parting his mouth a little wider. Yuta slips his tongue in easy, curling it lightly around Dongyoung's and then drawing it back out, not wanting to push the younger boy too far and freak him out.

And Dongyoung follows after him, of course, tentatively licking into Yuta's mouth with his heart thudding in his throat. He doesn't go too deep, swiping his tongue under Yuta's and preening when the older, more experienced boy hums his approval and squeezes his thigh again.

Dongyoung is floating, feeling lighter than air as they get acquainted with one another's mouths, but then soon Yuta is pulling back, murmuring, "You gotta breathe, baby."

The embarrassment of being literally lightheaded because he forgot to breathe is overpowered by the sound of Yuta's smooth, kiss-deepened voice calling him 'baby' replaying on a loop in his ears. He inhales deeply and lifts his fingers to his lips on the exhale, feeling how unsteady it is over his knuckles. His face is hot, and he knows he must look fire truck red. Glancing over at Yuta, it's a little annoying to see the other boy doesn't look nearly as affected. A soft blush colors Yuta's cheeks, so light Dongyoung could just be projecting, seeing things because of how much he wants.

"What was that about?" Dongyoung tears his eyes away from Yuta's face and the sight of his reddened, swollen lips.

Snorting, Yuta pinches the meat of Dongyoung's side with the hand still at his waist. "You wanted to do it again. I wanted to do it again. We did it again," he says simply, as if that is it. As if they, best friends, didn't just make out.

Groaning, Dongyoung runs a hand down his face. "But you...we..."

"Dongyoung." Yuta scoots back against the wall and stretches his legs in front of him. "This is literally a game of connect the dots. It's not that hard."

"Are you saying you like me back?!" Dongyoung asks incredulously. Sure, Yuta flirts with him sometimes but Yuta flirts with anything that breathes air.

Smiling lazily, Yuta leans his head back against the wall and looks down his nose at the Korean boy. "It's so nice to finally hear it come from your mouth...that you like me. I've been waiting to see if you were going to confess for months. I could have done it first, but it was cute to watch you try to pretend you didn't have feelings for me."

"What?" Dongyoung can't believe what he's hearing. "But you're... You never gave any sign that you could be interested."

"No, I gave plenty of signs. You were just too stupid to pick up on them." Yuta laughs. Before Dongyoung can reply to that, Yuta pats his lap. "Now, come here. We're not done with our lessons."

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/monstazet)|[blr](http://at-tostitos.tumblr.com)|[cc](https://curiouscat.me/tosties)


End file.
